


Magia Świąt

by Siruwia



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Humor, M/M, Romance, YooSu - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pierwszy one shot, który kiedykolwiek napisałam. Dzięki niemu oderwałam się od mojego pierworodnego tworu, który ciągnie się za mną latami i nauczyłam się pisać krótkie teksty, które sprawiają mi zdecydowanie większą przyjemność.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Magia Świąt

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy one shot, który kiedykolwiek napisałam. Dzięki niemu oderwałam się od mojego pierworodnego tworu, który ciągnie się za mną latami i nauczyłam się pisać krótkie teksty, które sprawiają mi zdecydowanie większą przyjemność.

unsu przewrócił oczami na zbliżającą się parę i westchnął niezadowolony.

\- Co podać? – zapytał dla jasności, chociaż prawdę mówiąc już wbił zamówienie na kasę.

Był piątek wieczór, co oznaczało, że zaczynał się weekend. Czas kiedy kino było oblężone przez niekończącą się ilość „zakochanych” par. Prawdopodobnie chodzenie do kina było jedną z tych czynności, które są obowiązkiem gdy jest się w związku. Także obowiązkiem gdy się w nim nie jest, a chce się w nim być.

Kim Junsu był osobą, która codziennie wstawała z uśmiechem na ustach. W tygodniu studiował filmoznawstwo na Narodowym Uniwersytecie w Seulu, w którym zaczął naukę dopiero dwa miesiące temu. Pracę więc miał adekwatną, chociaż nie była to jego wymarzona posada. Niestety studia kosztowały, a on nie mógł się na nich utrzymać z samego stypendium.   
Owszem mógł zdać się na rodziców, jednak nie był on jedynym dzieckiem. Postanowił więc odciążyć ojca i sam wypracować sobie przyszłość. Nie mógł w końcu całe życie polegać na rodzicach.   
Dlatego co piątek od osiemnastej spędzał czas wdychając zapach popcornu i innych przekąsek oferowanych przez kino, w którym pracował. Od czegoś trzeba zacząć.  
Gdyby miał powiedzieć, że jest nieszczęśliwy, skłamałby. Na studiach dawał z siebie wszystko otrzymując w zamian wyniki, z których był bardziej niż zadowolony, a praca w kinie nie była jakoś strasznie stresująca, traktował ją bardziej jak odskocznię od ciągłej nauki. Przynajmniej do czasu, w którym co tydzień na horyzoncie nie zaczął pojawiać się On.

On był chłopakiem o czarnych, gładkich włosach sięgających uszu, czarnych oczach, od których biło pewnością siebie i wydatnych ustach o kolorze wiśni. Nie bez powodu ściągał na siebie spojrzenia ludzi wokół, gdy szedł dostojnym krokiem w swoim eleganckim, grafitowym płaszczu i z szalikiem owiniętym wokół szyi, którego dwa końce zwisały swobodnie z obu stron. Rękę miał władczo owiniętą wokół talii jakiejś panny, która urodą mu dorównywała i trzeba było przyznać, że stanowili idealną „parę”.  
Faktycznie byłoby to dobre stwierdzenie, gdyby nie fakt, że tą panną była co tydzień inna, równie piękna co poprzednia, dziewczyna. 

W tym momencie cała radość, która biła od studenta gasła. Gdy tylko w zasięgu jego wzroku pojawiał się On, mimowolnie jego twarz wykrzywiało niezadowolenie. Koleś musiał być nieźle nadziany, bo kogo byłoby stać na zapraszanie co tydzień do kina innej laski? Poza tym sposób w jaki się ubierał i jak wyglądał, świadczył o tym, że stać go było na wiele więcej niż kino i popcorn raz w tygodniu. 

Sam Junsu pochwalić się swoim stylem nie mógł, gdyż ubrany był w zwykły, biały t-shirt z nazwą kina, na biodrach miał przewiązany czarny fartuch, a na głowie głupią czapeczkę do kompletu. W zasadzie nie różniło się to aż tak bardzo od tego jak ubierał się na co dzień. No może trochę bardziej gustowny t-shirt zdecydowanie lepiej się na nim prezentował, a jego fryzura lepiej wyglądała zanim została przykryta czapką. Największą uwagę i tak wszyscy zwracali jednak na dolne partie jego ciała, a konkretniej na tyłek, który w każdych jeansach wyglądał co najmniej apetycznie. 

Nie trudno było zauważyć, że był on ulubieńcem wśród dziewczyn, dziwnym jednak trafem, żadna nie chciała się z nim umawiać, co trochę go dobijało. Nie to, że przystojny nie był. Owszem był, ale jego uroda określana była ściśle jednym słowem - „słodki”. Do tej pory nie rozumiał więc dlaczego żadna z dziewczyn się nim nie zainteresuje, skoro wszystkie się nim zachwycają. Zapytał się więc o to koleżanki z pracy, gdy po raz kolejny został „odrzucony”. Odpowiedź jaką otrzymał wbiła go w ziemię i skłoniła do zmiany fryzury. Takim oto sposobem, jego krótkie, czarne włosy z grzywką na jedną stronę, można było podziwiać dopóki nie znikły pod kinową czapeczką.

Dlatego gotowało się w nim za każdym razem, gdy jego oczy wychwyciły sylwetkę tego, który bez żadnych problemów znajdował sobie co tydzień inną przedstawicielkę płci pięknej. 

\- Zestaw dla dwojga poproszę 

Gdy do jego uszu dotarło potwierdzenie zamówienia, które wbił na kasę, sięgnął po odpowiedni kartonik, do którego zaczął wsypywać popcorn, zastanawiając się w między czasie czy aby mu jeszcze nie zbrzydł gdy je go tydzień w tydzień.  
Stawiając wielki kubeł popcornu na ladę, miał zamiar wziąć się za nalewanie średniej coli gdy zauważył, że brakuje kubków. Schylił się więc po zapas, męcząc się z otwarciem folii i wciąż zastanawiając się jak to możliwe, że nie leci na niego żadna dziewczyna gdy z rozmyślań wyrwał go głęboki, niski głos.

\- Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, podoba mi się ten prywatny seans 

Junsu poderwał się tak szybko, że o mały włos nie uderzył głową w maszynę do popcornu i odwrócił się zszokowany w stronę lady. Zarejestrował Jego, samego, opartego łokciem o blat i przyglądającego mu się bez zażenowania.

\- Słucham? 

Wiedział, że zaczyna robić się czerwony, a przez ramię chłopaka widział kolejkę, która się za nim utworzyła.

\- Wybacz, nie chciałem cię urazić, masz coś co niesamowicie przyciąga uwagę, powinieneś uznać to za komplement

On uśmiechnął się obserwując jak twarz Junsu robi się coraz ciemniejsza, a usta powoli otwierają się w zdziwieniu. Zanim jednak chłopak zdążył coś powiedzieć ten wszedł mu w słowo, gdy z tyłu dobiegło go narzekanie ludzi stojących w kolejce

\- Myślę, że klienci za mną się niecierpliwią, chociaż uważam, że gdyby mieli okazję zobaczyć to samo co ja, nie narzekali by tak bardzo 

Junsu miał okazję doświadczyć na własnej skórze dlaczego On nie ma problemu z poderwaniem żadnej panny jak tylko zobaczył jego uśmiech. Po jego ciele przeszedł dreszcz i zatrzymał się gdzieś w dolnych partiach.   
Żeby ukryć swoje zażenowanie sytuacją i totalną pustkę w głowie, postawił szybko przed chłopakiem dwie cole i poprosił o należną kwotę.

\- Reszty nie trzeba 

On mrugnął do niego i zabierając zamówienie ruszył w stronę dziewczyny, która stała przy wejściu do sal kinowych. Zanim jeszcze znikli z pola widzenia, On odwrócił się, posyłając mu, Junsu mógłby przysiąc, lubieżny uśmiech.

Takim oto sposobem Kim Junsu odkrył dlaczego nie ma powodzenia u dziewczyn. Dziwnym cudem udało mu się nie zwariować gdy do końca dnia rozmyślał nad powodem, który przyciąga do niego facetów. Ok, może nie wszystkich, ale to, że On zwrócił na niego uwagę mając przy boku dziewczynę na widok, której ślini się pół kina, o czymś świadczy, prawda?

\- Świadczy to tylko i wyłącznie o twojej głupocie

Burknął sam do siebie zamykając swoją szafkę i owinął się mocno szalikiem. Na zewnątrz było poniżej zera i zaczął sypać śnieg. Zanim wyszedł przez wielkie, szklane drzwi, oddał jeszcze dozorcy klucz i wzdrygnął się na samą myśl.   
Gdy tylko uderzyło w niego mroźne powietrze wraz z nim oślepiło go światło lampek choinkowych, którymi było przystrojone wszystko wokół. Tak, zbliżały się święta.   
Westchnął i założył rękawiczki, kierując się w stronę stacji metra. Nie zdążył jednak dojść do przejścia, gdy dobiegł go ten sam, głęboki głos.

\- Może cię podwieźć?

Pytanie było proste i odpowiedź też, mogłoby się zdawać i Junsu nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby nie fakt, że osobą, która je zadała okazał się On.  
Od razu poczuł jak palą go policzki, gdy przypomniał sobie co się zdarzyło kilka godzin wcześniej. Uznając, że nie ma potrzeby mu odpowiadać, odwrócił się i ponownie ruszył w kierunku stacji, mając cichą nadzieję, że On za nim nie pójdzie.  
Jak zwykle jego nadzieja okazała się płonna gdy tylko usłyszał za sobą kroki. Przyspieszył więc, klnąc w duchu na śnieg, który zaczął padać jeszcze intensywniej. Ulica pokryta jego cienką warstwą zrobiła się śliska, o czym przekonał się kilka chwil później przechodząc przez przejście dla pieszych i zapewne gdyby nie On, zaliczyłby bolesny upadek.   
Gdy poczuł już, że stoi stabilnie na ziemi i środek ulicy zamienił się w chodnik, odwrócił się twarzą w Jego stronę.

\- Ok, czego chcesz? 

Zapytał mocno marszcząc brwi i robiąc krok do tyłu, zwiększając tym samym dystans pomiędzy nimi.   
On stał z rękami w kieszeniach i obszernym kapturze zarzuconym na głowę, chroniącym go od śniegu. Nos miał czerwony od zimna, a z ust wydobywała się para. Na ustach błąkał się ten irytujący uśmiech, który sprawiał, że Junsu czuł mrowienie w dolnych partiach swojego ciała. Cholera. 

\- Skoro pracujesz do późna, możesz być zmęczony, pomyślałem więc, że mógłbym odwieźć cię do domu

\- Widzę, że myślenie nie jest twoją najlepszą stroną 

Junsu prychnął pod nosem, a na Jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz niezrozumienia.

\- Skąd pomysł, że wsiądę do samochodu z kolesiem, którego imienia nawet nie znam?

Zapytał, patrząc na chłopaka z politowaniem i już chciał się odwrócić gdy ten wyciągnął rękę.

\- Park Yoochun, miło mi poznać 

On, czyli Yoochun przedstawił się, dorzucając do tego jeden ze swoich najlepszych uśmiechów i nawet gdyby Junsu był w tym momencie przeciwny nowym znajomościom, jego ręka sama powędrowała do wyciągniętej dłoni, a usta wypowiedziały formułkę powitalną.

\- Skoro formalności mamy już za sobą, to może jednak cię podwieźć? 

\- Wybacz, ale myślę, że to nie jest najlepszy pomysł. Nie wsiadam do samochodu z ludźmi, których poznałem pięć sekund temu

I znów nie dane mu było się odwrócić i odejść, bo do jego uszu dotarł delikatny śmiech. „Cholera, spóźnię się na pociąg”. Pomyślał Junsu i spojrzał zirytowany na Yoochuna, zastanawiając się czego on jeszcze od niego chce.

\- Ależ znamy się dłużej niż pięć sekund. Czy przez ostatnie dwa miesiące nie widywaliśmy się co tydzień w kinie? Założę się, że znasz już na pamięć moje zamówienie

Junsu otworzył szeroko oczy, zachodząc w głowę, skąd ten koleś się urwał. 

\- Wybacz, ale nie oznacza to, że...

Znowu jego wypowiedź została przerwana przez Yoochuna.

\- Przez dwa miesiące zastanawiałem się gdzie powinienem cię zaprosić. Gdy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy, do głowy wpadło mi wesołe miasteczko...

Tak, Kim Junsu uwielbiał wesołe miasteczka. Najchętniej przejechałby się diabelskim młynem i zobaczył jak wygląda Seul nocą. Zwłaszcza teraz, w okresie świątecznym.

\- ...ale później zobaczyłem cię w tej nowej fryzurze, w której swoją drogą jest ci bardzo do twarzy, i pomyślałem, że może bardziej odpowiedni byłby mecz piłki nożnej...

Tak, piłka nożna to było coś, bez czego nie mógł się obyć. Gdyby nie to, że nie mógł biegać z powodu kontuzji, której się nabawił w szkole średniej, zapewne teraz studiował by na jakimś kierunku związanym ze sportem.

\- ...dzisiaj jednak gdy zobaczyłem jak się rumienisz, stwierdziłem, że po prostu cię o to zapytam, zanim jakaś panna zwinie mi cię sprzed nosa.

Yoochun skończył monolog, obserwując jak kolejne płatki śniegu lądują na włosach zdezorientowanego chłopaka, sprawiając, że z każdą chwilą stawały się coraz bardziej mokre.  
Gdy Junsu w końcu zorientował się, że ten głęboki, wibrujący głos już nie dociera do jego uszu, postanowił zadać pytanie.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jestem gejem? 

Sam nie wiedział jak przeszło mu przez gardło tak bezpośrednie pytanie. Może to z powodu temperatury i chęci jak najszybszego znalezienia się w domu z kubkiem gorącej czekolady w rękach.  
Yoochun zrobił minę jakby dopiero teraz do niego dotarł fakt, że nawet o to nie zapytał.

\- Tego jeszcze nie przemyślałem, ale uważam, że to nie ma znaczenia, bo to, że chcę cię podwieźć do domu do niczego cię nie zobowiązuje.

\- To gdzie masz ten samochód?

Zapytał, nie chcąc już dłużej marznąć. Yoochun wskazał mu drogę i chwilę później obydwoje siedzieli w środku, przy włączonym ogrzewaniu. Junsu podał kierunek, w którym mają jechać i spojrzał na zegarek, było już po pierwszej w nocy. I nagle przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, o której kończę pracę? 

Zapytał i poluźnił trochę szalik. Ten koleś był dziwny. Co tydzień miał nową laskę, a wykazał zainteresowanie nim. W dodatku stawiał wszystko na jedną kartę, bo nie wiedział czy jest gejem czy nie. Cóż, teraz już wiedział, a pomimo tego dalej zaoferował, że go podwiezie.  
Junsu przyjrzał się jego profilowi. I znów powróciło to dziwne uczucie gdzieś tam w dole, które próbował zwalczyć, odwracając wzrok od chłopaka.

\- Cóż, znamy się dwa miesiące, myślę, że powinienem wiedzieć, w jakich godzinach pracujesz.

Yoochun odpowiedział bez chwili wahania z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach, wciąż jednak skupiony na prowadzeniu pojazdu.

\- Sprawdziłeś mnie!? 

Junsu mógłby uważać się za odważnego chłopaka, jednak niespodziewany natłok informacji sprawił, że zaczął podejrzewać czy aby ten cały Park Yoochun, nie jest jakimś zboczeńcem czy innym kryminalistą. 

\- Spokojnie, nie zgwałcę cię i nie zabiję, jeśli o to ci chodzi. Po prostu dowiedziałem się paru rzeczy, które mnie interesowały. Kontakty, to wszystko

Yoochun wzruszył ramionami i posłał mu uspakajający uśmiech.

\- To musiałeś też wiedzieć, że nie jestem gejem

\- Nie do końca, w tej kwestii trzeba stawiać na własne możliwości

I Junsu byłby naprawdę głupi gdyby nie zauważył obietnicy zawartej w tym stwierdzeniu. Niestety był on inteligentny i subtelna aluzja trafiła do niego razem z tym samym lubieżnym uśmiechem, który widział kilka godzin wcześniej.   
W tym momencie postawił swoją seksualność pod znakiem zapytania. Kolejny raz poczuł dreszcz przebiegający mu przez plecy i patrząc przez szybę pomyślał, że jednak te święta nie będą takie złe. 

\- Uważasz, że jesteś w stanie mnie zamienić w geja? 

Zapytał i sam uśmiechnął się na brzmienie tego pytania.

\- Nie wiem, ale twój tyłek był w stanie to zrobić ze mną. 

Fala gorąca zaczęła wspinać mu się na policzki, gdy tylko te słowa wydobyły się z ust Yoochuna. Zapadł się bardziej w siedzeniu i podniósł kołnierz aby ukryć rumieniec.

\- Chcę jechać do wesołego miasteczka

Powiedział jakby wbrew sobie i wydął usta, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Kątem oka dostrzegł tylko jak te wiśniowe wargi wykrzywiają się w uśmiechu.  
Tak, to będą niezapomniane święta.


End file.
